Une nouvelle vie
by Mariefandetwilight
Summary: 4 ans après la chute de Voldemort Harry s'est reconstruit en tant que personne et tente de construire sa vie.


**Bonne année à tout le monde ! Bonne santé et tout ce qui va avec !**

**Voici mes premiers écrits sur le monde d'Harry Potter.**

**C'est donc un OS sur le couple Ginny/Harry, il sera suivit par beaucoup d'autre j'espère.**

**Je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain OS que j'écris sur le monde d'HP aura Ron en personnage principal. Je ne le mettrais cependant pas à la suite de celui si car je compte crée une « histoire » pour mettre tous les OS concernant le couple Ron/Hermione.**

**Du coup si ça vous intéresse, mettez-moi en alert auteur^^ !**

**J'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire.**

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.**

**Une nouvelle vie**

Voilà maintenant quatre ans que tout était pour le mieux. Quatre années de paix.

Avec Hermione et Ron, nous étions retournés à Poudlard pour y faire enfin notre dernière année. La toute nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, nous avait assuré qu'avec tout ce que nous avions accompli en une année nous pourrions avoir notre diplôme sans passé d'examens mais nous voulions reprendre une vie normale. Ron n'avait pas été très enthousiaste, faut dire que choisir de retourner à l'école alors qu'on était pas obligé… malheureusement pour lui, Hermione avait su le convaincre. Ginny avait fait comme nous, sa mère l'y avait forcée malgré sa majorité, sans trop de mal puisqu'elle avait déjà décidé d'y retourner jugeant, à juste titre, que plus d'une année manquée, c'était trop.

Se réadapter à la vie à Poudlard avait été plutôt facile, sans l'être tout à fait. Retrouver le confort était évidemment génial mais pendant cette année d'errance nous avions pris l'habitude de n'obéir qu'à nous même alors se retrouver de nouveau sous la coupe des professeurs n'était pas tous les jours faciles.

Un grand mémorial avait été dressé en l'honneur de ceux qui étaient morts pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Le combat pour la liberté que nous avions mené nous avait beaucoup coûté, à certains plus qu'à d'autre, et cette triste réalité m'était rappelée chaque fois que mes yeux, ceux d'Hermione, de Ron ou de Ginny se posaient sur le nom de Fred.

Parfois je me demandais pourquoi j'avais survécu alors que tant d'autre étaient morts. Je ne trouvais pas que je le méritais plus que d'autres. Mais lorsque mon regard se posait sur Ginny je savais quelle était ma raison d'être.

Oui, ma Ginny ! Car une fois les ennuis passés, nous avions repris notre histoire là où elle s'était arrêtée, là où elle n'aurait jamais dû s'arrêter...

Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, trois ans après être sorti diplômé de Poudlard, je me préparais à réaliser un de mes rêves, un rêve qui changerait ma vie à tout jamais. Je venais de terminer ma formation d'Aurore. Comme pour Poudlard, on m'avait proposé de me donner l'accréditation, mais j'avais décidé de faire la formation et de passer les examens, comme tout le monde. Je n'avais pas cherché de traitement de faveur avant et je n'en chercherai pas maintenant.

J'avais emménagé au douze Square Grimmaurd à ma sortie de Poudlard, car il était bien évidemment hors de question que je retourne chez les Dursley et je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à vivre dans l'ancienne maison de mes parents à Godric's Hollow. Je ne les avais d'ailleurs jamais revus depuis, bien que j'ai un jour aperçu la tante Pétunia, de loin, tandis qu'elle faisait ses courses.

J'avais tout de suite commencé les travaux, heureusement, grâce à Kreattur qui avait beaucoup changé depuis que je lui avais donné le faux Horcruxes et la maison était très bien tenue. Cela m'avait pris beaucoup de temps car de nombreux maléfices maintenaient tapisseries, tableaux et autres décorations sordides qui étaient accrochés aux murs. J'avais dû démolir et reconstruire de nombreuses parties de la maison. Il y avait toutefois des pièces que j'avais gardées telles quelles, comme la chambre de Sirius et, bien que je l'ai refaite également, j'avais conservé toutes les photos et objets lui appartenant.

Cette semaine je mettais la touche finale aux travaux, c'est-à-dire les peintures. Il ne me restait que quelques pièces et ce serait bon. Tout serait prêt pour noël. J'avais demandé à Mme Weasley, Molly, comme elle me demandait de l'appeler désormais, si ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'on fête noël ici cette année comme une sorte de pendaison de crémaillère. Elle avait acceptée avec enthousiasme, ravie de pouvoir redécouvrir la maison. En attendant leur arrivée en milieu de semaine prochaine, je m'activais pour que tout soit prêt.

Ginny devrait arriver quelques jours avant les autres. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, les Harpies de Holyhead et serait en vacances quelques semaines car il y avait une pause dans la saison de Quidditch pour les fêtes. J'étais heureux que nous puissions passer un peu de temps seuls tous les deux avant que tous le monde arrive car entre ma formation et son travail on ne se voyait pas souvent. D'autant plus que j'avais quelque chose de très spécial à lui demander.

Elle arriva finalement le vendredi en milieu de matinée, ce qui nous laissait près de six jours rien que pour nous deux. J'étais en train de terminer le salon quand j'entendis un bruissement d'étoffe. Je me retournais et la trouvais adossée contre le chambranle de la porte en train de m'observer, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles-mêmes immédiatement, comme chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur elle et je m'avançai pour la prendre dans mes bras et lui souhaiter la bienvenue comme il se devait, par un baiser.

Je décidai de laisser tomber la peinture pour la journée et l'aidai à monter ses bagages. Elle partageait évidemment ma chambre même si cela avait été très dur de le faire accepter à Molly et encore plus à ses frères. Je m'étais d'ailleurs retrouvé dans une situation plutôt inconfortable quand ils m'avaient coincés dans le salon, un soir que nous dinions tous chez les Weasley, afin que l'on ait une petite discussion. Ils avaient beau tous m'apprécier, Ginny restait leur petite sœur et ils comptaient bien la protéger !

Une fois en haut je déposai ses valises sur le petit banc au bout du lit et la regardai défaire ses bagages. La seule fois où j'avais voulu l'aider ça avait été une catastrophe, depuis je la laissais faire. J'observai chaque geste qu'elle faisait et l'écoutai me raconter son dernier match, celui auquel je n'avais pas pu assister car il se passait à l'autre bout du pays. Elle était tellement prise par son récit, qu'elle en oubliait de ranger ses affaires. Un pantalon à la main, elle gesticulait dans tous les sens me racontant une manœuvre dangereuse de l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse qui avait failli tuer leur attrapeuse. Heureusement pour cette dernière il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Je la regardais toujours en souriant et elle finit par s'en apercevoir.

« - Qu'est-ce qui peux te faire sourire autant ? Me demanda-t-elle, l'air curieuse.

- Toi. Qui d'autre ?

- Te moquerais-tu de moi Harry Potter ?

- Moi ? Jamais ! Répondis-je sur un ton faussement vexé. »

Elle me jeta un coussin et se jeta sur moi. S'en suivit une petite bagarre sur le lit qui se termina par un baiser passionné. A ce moment-là mon ventre se mit à gargouiller ce qui nous fit rire tous les deux, à tel point qu'on eut du mal à s'arrêter. Effectivement, il était midi passé, et j'étais affamé. Le voyage l'avait d'ailleurs creusé elle aussi. On descendit alors dans la cuisine où se trouvait Kreattur qui terminait de préparer le déjeuner. Un déjeuner tout à fait satisfaisant, comparé à ce qu'il préparait du temps de Sirius, quand il prenait la peine de faire le repas bien sûr.

Après le repas, Ginny proposa d'aller faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse pour faire nos achats de noël. Je refusais tout d'abord, pensant qu'elle devait être fatiguée mais elle insista tant que j'acceptai et nous partîmes dans les minutes qui suivirent. Ce fut finalement une excellente idée puisqu'en plus de trouver les parfaits cadeaux de noël on tomba sur Ron et Hermione qui sortaient d'une des boutiques. Eux aussi avaient les bras chargés de paquets.

Tous les deux semblaient heureux. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble il y a de cela presque un an maintenant et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. J'avoue que j'avais eu un peu peur au début, peur de voir l'un ou l'autre débarqué chez moi régulièrement car ils s'étaient disputés. Mais il semblerait que les différents qui les opposaient et causaient leurs disputes lors de nos années à Poudlard, alors qu'ils étaient simplement amis, n'avaient plus le même effet maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple.

On termina l'après midi au Chaudron Baveur à boire de la bierraubeurre et à se raconter les derniers potins en dates. Enfin, ce fut plutôt le rôle de Ginny et d'Hermione car avec Ron, nous parlions surtout du travail. Ron, après avoir aidé George quelques temps à la boutique, m'avait rejoint à la formation des Aurores et nous avions pris nos premières fonctions quelques mois plus tôt. Nous passions nos journées ensemble, comme nous l'avions presque toujours fait. Lorsque dix-neuf heure sonna, nous nous séparâmes pour rentrer chez nous et on se donna rendez-vous le vingt-cinq au matin, chez moi.

Le lendemain, tandis que je continuais de peindre, Ginny, accompagnée de Kreattur, décora toutes les pièces de la maison qui avaient été repeintes et ce fut comme cela jusqu'à ce que toutes les pièces soient repeintes et sèches. C'est ainsi que le dimanche, le salon étant enfin sec, nous passâmes la majeure partie de la journée à décorer le sapin. Moi qui pensais ce jour-là me reposer pour être en forme le lendemain et terminer les couloirs du premier étage... C'était raté mais en contre partie je passais une si belle journée que je ne m'en plaignis pas. Ce n'était pas le premier noël que l'on passait ensemble, mais celui là était particulier. Ce serait peut-être le début d'une nouvelle vie. Une vie à deux.

Le mardi, les peintures et les décorations étaient enfin terminées. Ginny avait décoré la maison comme elle décorait le terrier. C'est-à-dire trop! Il y avait tellement de vert, de rouge et de blanc que j'étais en train de faire une overdose de ces trois couleurs. Et pourtant je n'avais aucune envie de le lui dire et lorsqu'elle me demanda ce que j'en pensais je lui répondis que j'adorais.

Et le lendemain, veille de noël, Ginny écrivait des cartes de vœux tandis que je préparais le salon avec l'aide de Kreattur. J'étais très nerveux et j'allais régulièrement vérifier que Ginny était toujours assise au bureau de peur qu'elle ne vienne dans le salon et découvre ce que je préparais. Ce soir, ce devait être spécial. Ce soir, je jouais notre avenir. Quand elle eut terminé de faire ses cartes j'insistai pour l'emmener à la poste et, une fois là-bas, je l'entrainai jusqu'au chemin de traverse parce que j'avais, soi-disant, oublié d'acheter quelque chose pour Kreattur.

Je fis trainer les choses un bon moment mais nous étions le vingt-quatre et je sentais bien qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte : c'était de rentrer. Heureusement à l'instant où nous arrivions, Kreattur se précipita pour nous prendre nos manteaux et au moment où il prit le mien il me glissa discrètement que tout était prêt. Je le remerciai chaleureusement et me dirigeai vers Ginny que je pris par la main et entrainai avec moi vers notre chambre. Je la plaçai devant l'armoire et lui indiquai de mettre une robe de soirée, de se faire belle, en ajoutant évidemment qu'elle l'était naturellement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de la froisser, et de me rejoindre dans le salon à vingt heure trente.

J'allai me changer dans une autre chambre, mis un costume moldu que j'avais acheté spécialement pour l'occasion, tentai de discipliner ma tignasse, ce que forcément je ne parvins pas à faire et allai chercher le petit écrin qui renfermait la bague que j'avais choisi voilà quelques semaines déjà et que j'avais soigneusement caché là où j'étais certain que Ginny n'irait pas. C'est-à-dire le réduit où dormait Kreattur. Je me postai ensuite dans le salon, attendant l'heure du rendez-vous et l'apparition de Ginny tandis que mon stress augmentait proportionnellement à mesure que les minutes passaient.

J'inspectai la pièce des yeux. Tout était parfait, tout devait l'être. De la nappe immaculée en passant par les chandeliers et le service de table. La lumière était tamisée, juste ce qu'il fallait, de la musique, pas trop forte. Je me regardai dans le miroir, je n'étais pas parfait, loin de là, mais cela m'importait peu puisqu'elle l'était.

Finalement, la vieille horloge de la famille Black sonna la demie et Ginny poussa la porte. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle d'un air émerveillé et surpris puis me lança un regard, celui qui me faisait sentir heureux d'être là, heureux d'être moi. Elle s'avança et se blottit dans mes bras. Je la serrais fort. On ne dit rien pendant une minute ou deux, profitant simplement de l'instant présent.

Je lui demandai si elle voulait un verre, j'avais fait venir de l'hydromel de chez Mme Rosemerta exprès pour l'occasion. Elle accepta avec plaisir et me demanda bien évidemment quelle était l'occasion de ce diner. Je ne répondis que par un sourire énigmatique en même temps que Kreattur apportait les hors-d'œuvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment notre genre mais je voulais que ce repas soit digne des plus grands restaurants.

Le dîner se passa très bien, on discuta beaucoup, on rit aussi et je remarquai qu'au fil du temps qui passait, sa curiosité grandissait. Un peu avant le dessert je me levai pour monter légèrement le son de la musique et lui tendit la main. Je m'étais beaucoup amélioré depuis ma pitoyable performance au bal de noël du tournoi des trois sorciers, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas.

Elle accepta - quoiqu'un peu hésitante, mais se laissa guider. Elle sembla apprécier. Je n'avais pas un grand mérité, ce n'était qu'un slow, mais venant de moi c'était digne des Jeux Olympiques ! La musique se termina tranquillement et on s'arrêta avec elle. Une autre commença mais on resta immobile. Elle leva son visage vers moi, plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes et posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

« - Je t'aime, Harry Potter. »

Elle me donna le baiser le plus doux et le plus aimant que j'avais reçu, même de sa part.

« - Je t'aime aussi Ginny Weasley. »

C'était le moment idéal, je l'avais préparé pendant des semaines et là, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Du coup, je paniquai légèrement mais pris mon courage à deux mains, sortis l'écrin de la poche intérieure de ma veste et m'agenouillai. Elle me regarda comme si ce qu'elle vivait était irréel, comme si c'était impossible. J'espérai que ce n'était pas un mauvais signe. Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai :

« - Ginevra Molly Weasley, me feriez vous l'immense honneur d'accepter de devenir mon épouse ? »

Un grand silence suivit ma demande. Un silence qui avait tendance à s'éterniser et à devenir embarrassant. Je commençais même à avoir sérieusement peur que sa réponse soit non. Je n'avais jamais été sûr qu'elle dise oui certes, je n'étais pas sûr de moi à ce point, mais je n'avais pas imaginé cette situation là. Elle ne disait toujours rien puis, tout doucement, elle se mit à pleurer. De petites larmes silencieuses qui coulaient à grands flots sur son visage. Enfin, elle se mit à genoux à son tour et reproduisant ses gestes d'il y a quelques minutes, elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa. Je ne savais pas ce que ce baiser voulait dire. Était-ce un baiser qui voulait dire oui ? Ou était-ce un baiser qui me disait adieu ? Je ne savais pas. Mais je l'embrassai oh oui, je l'embrassais, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Notre baiser ralentit puis s'arrêta mais elle garda son visage tout contre le mien. Je sentis un petit rire tout contre mes lèvres puis elle me dit enfin :

« - Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, Harry, plus que jamais. »

Je reculai tout à coup mon visage, envahi d'une joie intense, je me relevai, la pris dans mes bras et la fit tournoyer. Je regardai son visage qui lui aussi respirait la joie. Je sortis la bague de l'écrin et la passai à son doigt. C'était une petite bague en platine surmontée d'un solitaire entouré d'autres petits diamants. Je savais qu'elle n'aimerait pas une bague clinquante. Elle était belle, discrète : tout à son image. Elle la contempla un moment remuant ses doigts pour faire jouer la lumière qui se reflétait dessus.

A cet instant Kreattur entra, portant le dessert. Il le posa sur la table puis vit la bague au doigt de Ginny et eut un petit sourire, un de ses rares sourires. Il nous félicita, s'inclinant bien bas, je ne cherchai pas à l'en empêcher, je savais depuis longtemps qu'avec Kreattur ça ne servirait à rien même si Hermione, elle, essayait toujours. On le remercia chaleureusement puis l'expression mutine, Ginny me dit qu'on pouvait très bien se passer de dessert. Je la suivais, tout à fait d'accord avec elle, non sans avoir prévenu Kreattur qui s'en allait, qu'il pouvait l'emporter avec lui.

Je passai l'une des plus belles nuits de ma vie. Nos étreintes étaient pleines d'avenirs et de projets, pleines de vie. On s'endormit serrés l'un contre l'autre, heureux. Prêts à vivre notre bonheur et à le partager.

Le lendemain on se réveilla assez tard et on dut se dépêcher afin d'être prêt quand sa famille… notre famille… et nos amis arriveraient. On prit tout de même le temps de s'échanger nos cadeaux. Lorsque je lui offris le tout dernier balai, celui qui lui faisait tant envie, elle me répondit que même si elle l'avait vraiment voulu, elle avait eu son plus beau cadeau la veille.

Cette toute petite phrase fit naître un petit sourire idiot sur ma figure, un petit sourire qui ne disparut pas et qui, bien évidemment, était toujours là quand les autres arrivèrent. Kreattur se précipitait à chaque coups de sonnette et conduisait les inviter au salon où nous les attendions, disposant les derniers cadeaux devant le sapin.

Ils étaient tous là, tous ceux qui étaient importants. Arthur et Molly, Fleur et Bill avec leur petite Victoire, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron et Hermione, McGonagall, Kingsley, Andromeda Tonks et le petit Teddy…Je sentais toutefois que l'absence de certains nous pesait à tous et nous pèserait toujours. Voldemort nous avait prit ce que nous avions de plus précieux : nos familles mais on s'efforçait de les reconstruire.

Lorsque les retrouvailles furent terminées, on ouvrit les cadeaux et les deux petits, Teddy qui avait maintenant quatre ans et demi et Victoire qui en avait trois et demi s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Lorsque tout le monde eut ouvert ses paquets, contemplé, commenté, montré son présent, je m'avançai, un verre à la main et la boule au ventre, et demandai le silence. Ginny, qui était à côté de moi et qui avait prit soin de caché sa main jusqu'à présent, tenait également un verre.

J'annonçai que nous avions un dernier cadeau à offrir. Comme d'habitude George fit une blague qui ne fit rire que lui puis le silence revint. Ne sachant pas comment leur dire sans être trop brutal, je cherchai mes mots quand je fus sauvé par ma magnifique et géniale future femme. Elle tendit simplement sa main gauche devant elle et agita les doigts. Les premières à réagir furent Hermione et Molly. Elles se mirent à crier et se précipitèrent sur nous. Ron qui, comme d'habitude, n'avait pas compris, demanda à Hermione ce qu'il se passait et lorsqu'elle lui répondit, il eut la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de recevoir un cognard en pleine tête.

Une fois la nouvelle annoncée à voix haute, ce ne fut que félicitations, encouragements et joie. La mère de Ginny versa quelques larmes et nous serra fort dans ses bras.

Ce noël était vraiment comme je l'avais espéré: parfait...

**J'espère que ça vous à plut. N'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le bouton juste en dessous !**

**Pour les reviews anonymes je ne pourrais pas y répondre tout de suite puisque je ne sais pas quand je republierais ici.**


End file.
